ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Strictly Come Dancing
Strictly Come Dancing is a British television show, featuring celebrities with professional dance partners competing in Ballroom and Latin dances. The title of the show suggests a continuation of the long-running series Come Dancing, with an allusion to the film Strictly Ballroom. The format has been exported to over 40 other countries (see Dancing with the Stars), and has also inspired a modern-dance themed spin-off Strictly Dance Fever. The show has run on BBC One since 15 May 2004, primarily on Saturday evenings with a following Sunday night results show (with certain exceptions). The tenth series ended on 15 December 2012 and the first competitive show of the eleventh series was on 27 September 2013. A further nine stand-alone Christmas Specials have also been produced, in consecutive years from 2004 to 2012. Six charity specials have also been produced. Since the fourth series, the show has also been aired in high definition on BBC HD, and BBC One HD from series 8. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strictly_Come_Dancing# hide *1 Format **1.1 Presenters ***1.1.1 Other ***1.1.2 Live Tour **1.2 Judging panel **1.3 Professional dancers and their partners **1.4 Professional pairs **1.5 Dances **1.6 Coaching **1.7 Dance Off **1.8 Strictly: It Takes Two *2 Main series results **2.1 Series 1 (2004) **2.2 Series 2 (2004) **2.3 Series 3 (2005) **2.4 Series 4 (2006) **2.5 Series 5 (2007) **2.6 Series 6 (2008) **2.7 Series 7 (2009) **2.8 Series 8 (2010) **2.9 Series 9 (2011) **2.10 Series 10 (2012) **2.11 Series 11 (2013) *3 Specials **3.1 Christmas Specials **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strictly_Come_Dancing#Strictly_Ice_Dancing 3.2 Strictly Ice Dancing] **3.3 Strictly African Dancing **3.4 Sport Relief Does Strictly Come Dancing ***3.4.1 2008 ***3.4.2 2010 ***3.4.3 2012 **3.5 Children in Need ***3.5.1 2008 ***3.5.2 2009 ***3.5.3 2010 ***3.5.4 2011 ***3.5.5 2012 ***3.5.6 2013 **3.6 The Weakest Link Special 2008 **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strictly_Come_Dancing#Let.27s_Dance_for_Comic_Relief 3.7 Let's Dance for Comic Relief] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strictly_Come_Dancing#Let.27s_Dance_for_Sport_Relief 3.8 Let's Dance for Sport Relief] *4 Strictly Come Dancing Live! **4.1 The Live Tour! 2008 **4.2 The Live Tour! 2009 **4.3 The Live Tour! 2010 **4.4 Strictly Come Dancing – The Professionals Tour 2010 **4.5 The Live Tour! 2011 **4.6 The Live Tour! 2012 **4.7 The Live Tour! 2013 **4.8 The Live Tour! 2014 *5 Statistics **5.1 Judges' scores **5.2 Highest and lowest scoring performances *6 Controversies **6.1 Phone voting **6.2 Arlene Phillips / Alesha Dixon **6.3 Race row *7 Ratings *8 Awards *9 See also *10 References *11 External links Formathttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Strictly_Come_Dancing&action=edit&section=1 edit The show pairs a number of celebrities with professional ballroom dancers who each week compete against each other to impress a panel of judges and the viewing public in order to survive potential elimination. Through telephone voting, viewers vote for whom they would like to stay, the results of the poll being combined with the ranking of the panel of judges. For example, with four contestants left, the judges' favourite would receive four points, second favourite three points, and so on, and similarly with the viewers' rankings.[6] The profits from the telephone lines were donated to Sport Relief in series 1, and to Children in Need from series 2 to 5. The show is broadcast live on BBC One on Saturday evenings, and is presented by Bruce Forsyth and Tess Daly. For some of the second series, Natasha Kaplinsky stood in temporarily for Tess Daly while she took maternity leave. The judging panel initially consisted of Bruno Tonioli, Arlene Phillips, Len Goodman and Craig Revel Horwood. Alesha Dixon took Phillips' place from series 7 to 9, after which she left the programme to judge Britain's Got Talent which led retired ballerina Darcey Bussell replace Dixon and remains a judge alongside Tonioli, Goodman and Revel Horwood.[7] Goodman and Tonioli commute weekly between Hollywood and London to judge both the American and British versions of the show simultaneously. Each judge gives the performance a mark out of ten, giving an overall total out of forty. The voice-over announcer is Alan Dedicoat. During series four, an hour-long highlight show was shown on Sundays at 19:00 on BBC Two, and during series five and six, the results show moved to Sunday evenings, although it was filmed on Saturday and then broadcast "as live" on the Sunday. The singers on the show are Tommy Blaize, Hayley Sanderson, Lance Ellington, Andrea Grant and formally the well known UK dance music vocalist Tara McDonald. The music director is David Arch. Tommy Blaize has been part of''Strictly'' since its beginning. In Series 2 Tara McDonald joined the team and left after series 4 to sign her solo album to Mercury/Universal records. In Series 3, Lance Ellington and Andrea Grant joined the singing team. David Arch joined in the fourth series and Hayley Sanderson in the fifth. J Marie Cooper who went on to audition for the first series of the Voice UK replaced Andrea Grant for 2 weeks in the 2011 series and when Lance Ellington isn't available Chris Madin has replaced him. Madin has featured on a few episodes in the 2010 series and has been involved in the 2011 and 2012 Finals. The show is broadcast from a specially constructed set at the BBC Television Centre. However, in the first two series, shows were also filmed at the Tower Ballroom in Blackpool, where the original Come Dancing series was filmed in the 1970s.[8][9] In the second series, two shows were filmed at the Tower Ballroom, show five and the Grand Final which was broadcast live on 11 December 2004.[10][11] In 2005 though the BBC announced that they would not be returning to the venue for the third series due to "logistical problems".[12] In October 2008, Craig Revel Horwood called for the series to return to the Tower Ballroom, saying, "the atmosphere was electric. It's huge and has so much history. The Tower Ballroom puts a lot of pressure on the professionals and the celebrities to perform to the best of their potential. What a wonderful place to go live to 12 million people. We have got to get the BBC to bring Strictly Come Dancing back to Blackpool." Eventually, the show did return to the Tower Ballroom, for series 7, where Blackpool-born Craig Kelly was eliminated. The episode was aired live on 7 November 2009.[13] Strictly Come Dancing returned to Blackpool for the 2010[14] and 2011 series.[15] Then after Series 10 when Strictly Come Dancing didn't go to Blackpool, they announced that they would return for Series 11 Category:2004 British television programme debuts Category:2004 television series debuts